


Poinsettias For My Love

by tarte



Series: Flowering Love AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dating, Florists, Fluff, In which alfred is a beautiful boy who loves his bby so much, M/M, Mentions of Franada, Snowfall, USUK - Freeform, USUK Secret Santa 2015, florist, florist!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarte/pseuds/tarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let Francis do it."</p><p>"The frog is going to burn down my bleeding shop."</p><p>In which Arthur is once again overworked, and Alfred comes to the rescue with his brilliant dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poinsettias For My Love

**Author's Note:**

> For @just-lovely-chaos on tumblr. I'm sorry this came late! My laptop broke and I had to write on my phone wah  
> I was in Taiwan for the whole first week of December too, so there's that-  
> I was considering expanding my Flowering Lovers AU! I might write more.  
> But anyway, this is set 4 years after A Rose For You, My Dearest during Christmas eve! I've never seen snowfall before, so forgive me if I screw it up- 
> 
> My name is @tartetan on tumblr! DROP me an ask ayyyyy!!

“Of course we run out of Poinsettias a week before Christmas! I can’t believe I didn’t consider to purchase a larger stock!” Arthur grumbled to himself as he punched in the digits on his calculator.

“Babe, you alright there?” Alfred asked, watching his fiancé from the doorway, only to be replied with an upset grumble.

It wasn’t unusual to see Arthur so stressed out during the holidays. In fact, holidays were the absolute bane of the Briton’s life. Considering the amount of stress Arthur faced during the holiday season, however, Alfred couldn’t help but pity him. As the owner of his own renowned flower shop, he had to juggle the responsibility of managing the shop along with the large flow of last minute bouquet orders. At this point, Alfred was pretty sure Arthur was going to snap from stress. The Briton had barely even touched his now lukewarm cup of tea.

“Artie.” Alfred placed a hand on his fiancé’s writing hand, firmly stopping his hand from writing.

“Love, I have no time for your antics now, I need to place orders for new stocks of flowers. I can’t finish the bouquets in time if I don’t get them!” Alfred sighed at Arthur’s reply, snatching the pen out of his hand. This earned a glare from the Englishman.

“Let Francis do it.” Arthur reaches out for the pen, only to have Alfred snatch it back.

"The frog is going to burn down my bleeding shop!" He said with his thick brows furrowed in disagreement.

“Babe. It’s Christmas tomorrow! I know it isn’t snowing yet but... You need to relax and get into the Christmas spirit, you know?” The American pouts, his cerulean blue eyes gazing at him hopefully. “I want to spend time with you. I miss you so much...”

Hearing his plea, Arthur’s frown softens as he looks to his paperwork, before looking back to Alfred.

“I don’t know, poppet... The frog isn’t the best substitute to handle my business. He could set the whole shop on fire! Or worse...” he grumbled. Alfred reached out to his boyfriend and squeezes his hands, his cheeks dusted pink.

“C’mon.” The American flashes his best grin at Arthur, taking his hands and pulling him to his feet. With a reluctant sigh, Arthur nods and follows him out of the office.

“This better be the best date ever.” Arthur mumbled. Alfred could only grin at his compliance.  
\----  
It wasn’t long before Arthur and Alfred found themselves at the coffee shop down the street, the one they went to on their first date.

“Brings back a ton of memories eh, babe?” Alfred grinned with ease as the waiter set their orders on the table. The cafe wasn’t very crowded, seeing how it was Christmas eve and everyone was out finishing up Christmas shopping. Alfred knew Arthur liked non-crowded cafés the most, though. It was something he got to learn about and adore after so many years of courtship.

“Right... It’s been quite a while since we’ve been here, love.” The British man smiled slightly and picked up his cup of tea. As he watched Alfred shovel food into his mouth, he sighed softly, finding his eagerness to gobble down his favourite meal endearing.

“Why aren’t you touching your food, Artie?” Arthur snapped out of his trance and blushed, immediately adverting his gaze and stammering.

“I-I... Was just thinking! That’s all!” He quickly said, trying not to reveal that he was actually staring. Alfred knew better though. After so four years with his beloved, he knew when his fiesty British boyfriend was flustered. Just to tease him, the American reached out his hand and interlocked their fingers together, smiling widely.

“It’s alright, baby. I know you think I’m handsome and awesome! Hahahaha!” Arthur wanted to slap him, but at the same time, he wanted to kiss the small dollop of cream at the corner of his lips.

Suddenly, Alfred’s eyes widened, cerulean blue eyes glancing out of the window with awe. Curious with why his expression suddenly changed, Arthur turned his head.

Snow.

The small flakes of snow floated down from the sky, coating the ground. As he watched the snow fall, he couldn’t help but squeeze Alfred’s hand.

“I wasn’t expecting snow this year, what with global warming and all.” He said. Alfred squeezed Arthur’s hand back and nodded.

“Yeah... Same. But y'know what, Artie?” Arthur tore his gaze away from the first snowfall of the year to look at his boyfriend with a questioning gaze.

“Spending time with you in a café during Christmas... Laughing with you... I wouldn’t have it any other way, babe.” Looking back at Arthur, Alfred gave him a soft grin instead of his usual boisterous smile, a light blush tinging his cheeks with pink. The Briton's eyes widened as he watched his boyfriend’s beautiful smile.

“... Alfred,” he said, before he gave a soft smile of his own, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. “I, too, wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The layer of snow outside thickened as the two lovers fell harder in love.  
\---  
It wasn’t until midnight that they reached home. Late into the night, 4 minutes past 12, the door to their shared apartment opened.

“I’m telling you, Artie! We should pull an all-nighter tonight! I’m sure Francis won’t mind! I mean, he’s got Mattie helping him and all. Its so obvious how gay he is for my brother!” Arthur chuckled at his boyfriend's comment, nodding in agreement.

“I quite agree with your statement. The frog has his ways of showing he’s in love, per say.”

“So babe! Movie? Popcorn? Hot chocolate? Possible fucking?” Alfred laughed as the Briton whacked him on the arm with a soft, embarrassed growl.

“Don't try your luck, you wanker.” He huffed, before he walked into the kitchen and flipped the light on. Alfred grinned cheekily and followed him.

“What? A man can dream.” Arthur rolled his eyes and groaned. As he pulled out the bag of corn kernels, Alfred’s eyes lit up; something that usually happened when he had an idea.

“Artie! Let’s build a blanket fort!” he said, earning a thick raised brow from his boyfriend.

“Why on earth would you want to do that?” he asked.  
  
“Oh c'mon! It’ll be fun~ plus, we get to snuggle up and watch Netflix. With blankets.” Arthur contemplated for a moment, before he sighs and nods.

“Well, I supposed it’ll be alright. Why not you get started first while I prepare the snacks?” Alfred's face lighted up after hearing his agreement, and he ran out of the kitchen like an excited puppy.

As he walked out the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn and two cans of hot chocolate, he was shocked to find that Alfred had already gotten the base of the fort prepared with many pillows, some fairy lights and two large beanbags.

“Wow. You seem eager.” Arthur laughed and set the items on the table, before grabbing one of the nearby blankets and laying it over the fort. He soothed out the roof and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

“I can’t help it, Artie! It’s a blanket fort.” His boyfriend replied, helping him spread out the blanket. The Briton couldn't help but laugh and nod at his beloved's excited behaviour, and he took the snacks off the table. After crawling through the makeshift secret entrance in the fort’s exterior, the two of them settle on the beanbags.

Alfred wrapped an arm around Arthur's slender waist, pulling him closer as he kissed his cheek. Alfred opened his laptop and tapped on the trackpad for a bit, settling on one of their favourite movies. As the movie started to play, Arthur reached up to cup his cheek, smiling softly.

“Thank you for the lovely date, Alfred.” He chuckled and kissed his jawline, earning a kiss on the forehead from the younger man.

“No need for thanks, babe. I enjoyed myself too!” he laughed, tightening his arm around his waist. The both of them sat in comfortable silence as the movie intro played on the screen. Suddenly, Arthur spoke again.

“Alfred?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Merry Christmas.” He whispered, sitting up and kissing him sweetly on the lips. Alfred’s eyes widened for a moment, before they shut off. The American wrapped both his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him as close as possible.

“Merry Christmas, babe.”

 

 


End file.
